Urban Legend
by The Lone Pig
Summary: (co-written with Mehgth) Usagi and the others experience a night full of horrors.
1. Prologue

Mehg's AN: Well Minna-chan it seems that Baka and I have decided on a quest to embark on mixing comedy/horror together and somehow to involve the SM characters. What good can come of this you ask? MWAHAHAHAHA You'll have to find out… Oh yeah we also mixed in a few surprises along the way. The Criminologist is trademark to The Rocky Horror Picture Show movie. (and my fave character I'll have you know!) Well that's all I can think of for now! Enjoy and feedback will make the world go round!!!!!  
  
  
TLP's AN: Golly... what is it with me and cofics lately. You think I'd just about be the most well-liked person on the list ^_^ But seriously, thanks all for accepting me into your group. I'm enjoying all of these fics soooo much. I don't get around to reading them all to often, but hey, as long as I keep writing, you won't complain too much, ne? ne? Oh, and feedback is more than welcome ^_~  
  
  
  
Urban Legend Prologue   
PG Alternate... kinda... BY: Mehgth: hime_serenity_chan@hotmail.com   
TLP: thelonepig@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
Criminologist: It was a dark and stormy night. And on this dark and stormy night there was a house. And in this house there was a group of people about to have their lives... invaded... by the unknown. *cue freaky music*  
  
  
"Ba..ka!" Chibi-Usa blew a raspberry at her intended target then watched delighted as she blew up and her face turned purple.  
  
  
"OOOHHHH CHIBI-USA YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY MAMO-CHAN!" The blond screamed at the pink as the rest of the room sweatdropped.  
  
  
"Usako-"   
  
  
"Ne, Mamoru-kun let them duke it out I've got bets on it this time." Mamoru gave Haruka a defeated look and then proceeded to break up what was it world war 8 this time?  
  
  
"Ara 'Ruka. Would you give the guy a break?" Michiru swatted her in admonishment.  
  
  
He tried a different approach this time, "Chibi-Usa-cha-"   
  
  
Suddenly someone latched onto his arm. "Mamo-chan you love me with all your heart ne?"  
  
  
Immediately concerned he answered, "Well of course Usako, why would you think-"  
  
  
"Ha! Told ya spore!" Usagi glanced across Mamoru at the very upset little girl.  
  
  
History repeated itself and he felt more weight on his other arm, "Papa you love your future daughter ne?"  
  
  
Mamoru sighed and a moan that suspiciously sounded like "I give up!" Sounded from his slumped form.  
  
  
Motoki patted his friend's back in understanding. He sighed they were at it again.  
  
  
Watching this countless times and tired of being left out the fire priestess started a whole new topic. "Ne, Usagi-chan if you insist on acting as Chibi-Usa you might as well go to sleep at her bedtime too, so us (emphasizing the word) Grownups, can have a good time."  
  
  
There were light chuckles and then a tell tale wail. "Rei-chan you're so meeeaaaannn WAHHHHHHHHH"  
  
  
*sweatdrops for everyone*   
  
  
"Rei-chan why did you have to go and start the waterworks?" Makoto asked her friend.  
  
  
"Mako-chan's right Rei-chan you should apologize it isn't very kind of you to get Usagi all worked up at her own home."  
  
  
"Aww...c'mon Ami-chan she's not really upset watch this." With an evil grin Rei stood up and then said, "Look Usagi-chan cheesecake!"  
  
  
Instantly Usagi was quiet and ran over to Rei. "Cheesecake? Where? Where? Where?"  
  
  
"Hai. Rei-chan that worked all right." Minako giggled slapping the leg next to her.  
  
  
"Itai! Mina-chan don't do that."   
  
  
"Oops gomen ne Motoki-kun!"   
  
  
Criminologist: Just then the clock struck. The clock struck... it struck seven o'clock. And a loud groan was heard.  
  
  
"Wai wai it's Chibi-Usa's bedtime! Goodnite Chibi-Usa sweet dreams don't let the bedbugs bite." Usagi shoved Chibi-Usa up the stairs then ran down them to meet the rest of her friends.  
  
  
Hotaru asked Setsuna something quietly and then bid everyone good night and followed Chibi-Usa up the stairs.  
  
  
It sure was good of them all to come, Mamo-chan, her five best friends Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto and then it was a great surprise when they brought their boyfriends: Yuuichiro, Ryo, some weird guy that Mako-chan met when she went to the states named Ammon, and Motoki. It sure was a surprise when she found out that Minako and Motoki were together. And even better Haruka and Michiru stopped in and she had convinced Setsuna to stay when she came to pick up Hotaru after playing with Chibi-Usa all day. It was going to be a fun evening! 'Especially if Mamo-chan reveals his hidden talent.' She mused.  
  
  
The group in the living room knew that it was Usagi by the sound of her skipping feet, and sighed when she ran over towards Rei demanding cheesecake.  
  
  
"Here Usako sit down next to me."   
  
  
"Mamo-chan..." sensing and opportunity, "Hee... Only if you promise you'll do anything for me!"  
  
  
"Anything. I promise."   
  
  
"Good *giggle* Mamo-chan I want you to tell us all a story!"   
  
  
"Nani?"   
  
  
"You promised..."   
  
  
"Hi that I did..."   
  
  
"Well what kind?"   
  
  
Usagi glanced over at the group, "Well minna?"   
  
  
"SCARY!"   
  
  
Usagi blanched. "Scary? Why not something funny?"   
  
  
"Iie scary!"   
  
  
"C'mon Usagi-chan it's a dark and stormy night, the wind's rattling the windows... there's monsters hiding everywhere..."  
  
  
With a shriek Usagi dove into Mamoru's chest for safety. "That's not funny Minako-chan!" Glancing around the room she noticed everyone laughing even her sweet Mamo-chan. "Well maybe a little..."  
  
  
"Alright Minna it seems Usako has forced me to tell you a story so I will begin my tale!"  
  
  
Criminologist: And thus he spun the tale... and the tale which he spun was a scary one indeed. And a scary tale was the one he spun. And thus the scary spinning was done as thus:  
  
  
"It was a dark and stormy night, much like tonight..."   
  
  
Makoto threw Mamoru a flashlight and flipped off all of the lights. She then ran back to her date and cuddled next to him, pulling a blanket up over the two of them.  
  
  
"Um... Makoto, this flashlight doesn't work..." grimaced Mamoru.   
  
  
"Sure it does, just whack it against something."   
  
  
Mamoru swung the flashlight at the couch arm giving it a good thwack.   
  
  
"Ack! Baka!" shouted Usagi. "That hurt..."   
  
  
A giggle came from the stairsteps. It was the spore.   
  
  
"Chibi-Usa! What are you doing? I sent you to bed!" shouted Usagi.   
  
  
"I couldn't sleep!"   
  
  
"Neither I, I feel I'm experiencing a bit of insomnia..." whispered Hotaru.   
  
  
Everyone's sweatdrops were not visible in the darkened room.   
  
  
"Well great," said Rei. "Now that we've thoroughly ruined the mood..."   
  
  
Chibi-Usa and Hotaru filed in to the room and took seats on the couch.   
  
  
"The flashlight works now at least," pointed out Mamoru as he held it up underneath his chin, casting an eerie glow about his handsome features. "It was a dark and stormy night... much like tonight. The wind howled through the hidden passages and alcoves within the old house. Rain beat down upon the roof, very similar to the pattering of the feet of a thousand gremlins..."  
  
  
Mamoru hesitated for a moment, letting the mood fall over the room. The girls all squeezed closer to their boyfriends, and the boyfriends would have grinned if they weren't glancing about the room nervously.  
  
  
Criminologist: And thus the story continued. The story continued as thus. And this is how it continued:  
  
  
"On this night, amid the dark, the storm, and the wind, several couples huddled close to each other. Some, like Makoto and her date there, were huddled under a blanket. Others, just cuddled together. The picnic which they had first intended on having had quickly been rained out and they had all sought refuge within an old home. That old home was on this street, as I've been told... I believe this very house is built upon the same foundation."  
  
  
"The couples had decided upon playing games to keep themselves from thinking of the creepy atmosphere. But they were not alone in the house. Nobody noticed a pair of blood red eyes staring hotly at the unannounced guests from the corner. A bloody, sharp-toothed grin spread across the creatures face as it disappeared into the shadows and ran back to its home in the attic..."  
  
  
A board creaked upstairs.   
  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usagi wailed.   
  
  
Everyone jumped at the sudden interruption.   
  
  
"What is it now?" asked Rei vehemently.   
  
  
"I'm scared and I don't have anyone to cuddle with..." whined Usagi as she twirled one of her long blonde pigtails with her finger. She glanced over at Chibi-Usa. "I'd even sit next to the spore right now..."  
  
  
Chibi-Usa made a face. "I wouldn't sit next to you if my life depended on it!"  
  
  
Usagi grinned evilly. "Well then, I think it's time for you to go to bed."   
  
  
As if on cue, a loud crash came from the attic.   
  
  
Chibi-Usa wailed. "I'm scared!"   
  
  
Motoki offered to follow her up to her room and tuck her in. Chibi-Usa readily agreed and the two dismissed themselves. Hotaru excused herself politely, dismissing herself to "retire for the evening with Chibi-Usa."  
  
  
"I'll be right back," said Motoki. "Go ahead and continue the story without me."  
  
  
Criminologist: Those are famous last words. The famous last words that he spoke. "I'll be right back," those be the famous last words. But the story continued as thus. And this is how the story continued:  
  
  
"And so the group curled together, playing games, and keeping themselves occupied, while upstairs a fiend plotted their future... the couples were guessing wildly at one of the male members of the group as a game of Charades raged on. Lightning crashed through the air, much closer this time than it had been before. The lights went out and the women screamed. The boyfriends had just managed to calm them down when suddenly something large and heavy crashed upstairs."  
  
  
Everyone's eyes opened wide in fright.   
  
  
"'I'll go check it out' bravely announced one of the male members of the crew. He hugged his girlfriend and ascended the stairs..."  
  
  
Motoki's voice filled the house. "Guys?"   
  
  
Rei screamed. Haruka pulled closer into Michiru and looked into her eyes for reassurance.  
  
  
"Do the lights down there work at all? I think the power might be out..." continued Motoki.  
  
  
Makoto stood and flipped the light switch back and forth, but with no result. Mamoru looked slightly upset, but shouted back.  
  
  
"Nope, powers out down here to. Must be the storm."   
  
  
"Alright, don't worry!" shouted back Motoki. "I found a flashlight!"   
  
  
Mamoru let a silence fall for a few moments and collected his thoughts before continuing his story.  
  
  
"And thus the brave individual was joined by his date as they went to discover the source of the noise. The others spoke nervously in the living room as they waited for the response, but one wasn't coming. Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed... and then..."  
  
  
"GGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A scream filled the air as thud, thud, thud, Motoki came bounding down the stairs. He fell halfway and slid down the stairs. He scrambled up and lept over the couch, cuddling up next to Minako. He breathed heavily.  
  
  
"Not now Motoki, everyone else is watching," blushed Minako.   
  
  
"Did you put them to bed?" asked Usagi nervously.   
  
  
Everyone was grasping for conversation to try and settle their own nerves from the sudden scream.  
  
  
Motoki shook his head and stared into nothingness. "IT got them..." he whispered under his breath.  
  
  
A hushed, albeit very nervous silence fell over the crowd.   
  
  
"IT?" asked Ami nervously.   
  
  
"Hai... IT..." repeated Motoki.   
  
  
Usagi glared at Mamoru. "Where exactly did you get this ghost story Mamo-chan?"  
  
  
"It... it... it's just an urban legend..." muttered Mamoru under his breath.   
"My teacher told it to me once when I was misbehaving. She said 'IT' would come after me if I wasn't quiet."   
  
  
  
"Mamo-chan what is 'IT'?" Usagi asked clinging to him.   
  
  
Putting his hand behind his neck he laughed embarrassed. "Uh I don't rightly know."  
  
  
Rei got up and shook Mamoru's arm. "What do you mean you don't know? Mamoru this isn't funny!" The flashlight fell to the ground and began flickering.  
  
  
Minako bent worriedly over Motoki. "Toki-chan daijobu?" A shivering figure was all the response that she could register. "Something's wrong with Toki-chan I-I-"  
  
  
"Minako-chan nani?" Minako only stared and pointed her finger.   
  
  
Just then Mamoru's flickering flashlight flickered it's last flicker and the light disappeared.  
  
  
"KAMI!!!"   
  
  
Criminalogist: And the sound of a scream filled the air. Yes, the air was filled with a bloodcurdling sound and all fell silent... *taking a smoke of his pipe* until a new sound filled the room. A sound called the doorbell. Yes the doorbell stopped the silence. The doorbell resounded throughout the silent room after the bloodcurdling scream.  
  
  
*DING DONG*   
  
  
"Nani? Was that the doorbell?" Someone asked.   
  
  
"I'll get it..." said Usagi hesitantly.   
  
  
"NO!" shouted everyone simultaneously.   
  
  
"We don't want to endanger anyone else. Kami only knows what's going on here!" shouted Rei.  
  
  
"Where's Setsuna?" asked Ami suddenly.   
  
  
Everyone gasped. "First Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, and now Setsuna! What's going on here!?!"  
  
  
The doorbell rang again.   
  
  
"I'm going to get that!" said Usagi. "Maybe they'll know what's going on!"   
  
  
Usagi had crossed the room and threw open the door before anyone could object. Standing on Usagi's unlit porch stood two figures. One, a short red-headed woman with a very logical air about her. The other, a taller man with short, brown hair and dressed in a suit.  
  
  
"Can I help you?" Usagi asked with as much composure as she could gather.   
  
  
The red-head flashed a badge at her. "FBI. I'm agent Scully, this is agent Mulder..."  
  
  
  
================= END PROLOGUE   
  
  
  
  



	2. 1

Mehg's AN: Hola Minna! This fic is brought to you by the letter 'M' for Mehgth, and the letters 'T', 'L', and 'P' for TLP. *smiles* I have crack donuts!!! Nothing can get me down!!! I hope you all enjoy this... well the two people who have responded... Arigato Meredith and Anon! You know it wouldn't hurt for the rest of you guys to send feedback either ne? *hint hint* And now my crack donuts await... Real quick! I have a secret for you all... baka's patience level... Read this and you'll know the truth:  
  
The Lone Pig: *irritated* are you done yet?   
Himeko Serenity: hey shut up! Himeko Serenity: about half way... *horrible French accent *an artist should never be hurried The Lone Pig: *sigh* The Lone Pig: are you done yet? The Lone Pig: now? The Lone Pig: I have to use the bathroom... Himeko Serenity: grrr... hope you fall in... The Lone Pig: *from inside plumbing* are you done yet? Himeko Serenity: you know there was a problem with snakes getting in the plumbing... pythons actually... I wouldn't be in there too long... The Lone Pig: *eyes widen*  
  
  
  
TLP's AN: I had no such conversation with the woman above me... *sigh* that just didn't come out right *L* Anywhoozle, thanks to everyone. Elysia, 'Ropa, Patch, Mehg, Miri... you all put me in such a great mood, thanks!! But that goes for the rest of you as well ^_~ Thanks all, hope you enjoy... and what's up with just three replies to this story. C'mon minna, if feedback makes the world go 'round, the world just stopped spinning and we all fell off of it... let's do better this time, ne? *winks*  
  
  
  
  
Urban Legend pt 1/?   
Alternate PG  
  
  
Criminologist: And so there stood the FBI, and the FBI stood there. The red-haired logical scientist, and the blasphemous conspiracy-developing funny-farm reject. There they stood -- the FBI.  
  
  
The red-head flashed a badge at her. "FBI. I'm agent Scully, this is agent Mulder. Can we ask you a few questions?"  
  
  
The agent known as Mulder flashed a toothy grin. All the females sighed. The males looked slightly disturbed and adjusted themselves.  
  
  
The agents were invited in. Several candles were gathered and lit, lending an eerie glow to the room.  
  
  
"There have been some... um... disappearances in the neighborhood since this storm began at approximately seven o' clock this evening. Agent Mulder..." Scully trailed off as she glanced over in Mulder's direction, who had a cocky grin pasted on his face as he glanced in Usagi's direction. Usagi melted. Mamoru looked slightly upset. Agent Scully continued. "...believes these disappearances to be connected to an old urban legend that has run around this neighborhood..."  
  
  
"Urban legend, agent Mulder?" asked Motoki suspiciously. "You mean you think that old ghost story is actually true?"  
  
  
"There are certain events that defy any logical explanation. The only means for which we may dismiss these events are to label them as flukes of nature. However, there exist other theories out there."  
  
  
"What?" asked Yuuichiro. "Like aliens or monsters?"   
  
  
Mulder chuckled. "That's part of it. I'm talking paranormal entities here. People or creatures, whatever you would like to call them, that somehow exist both here and on the ethereal plane at the same time."  
  
  
"Ghosts?" gulped Minako, pushing away from Motoki and scooting closer to Mulder. Motoki folded his arms and pretended that it didn't bother him.  
  
  
"Right again," said Mulder, pointing his finger and shooting it at Minako as if it were a gun. He flashed a grin and clicked his tongue. She melted. Motoki coughed noticably. Agent Mulder continued. "Ghost would be one way to describe them. I believe though, that they are so much more. Spirits, caught up in this plane, unable or unwilling to pass on to the next world would be more accurate of a description, in my opinion."  
  
  
Mulder's cellular phone rang.   
  
  
"Mulder," he answered in his suave, womanizing voice. "Your rate is going up? How much is it now? A dollar-seventy-five for the first minute? And how much for the others?... Ninety cents?! That's highway robbery there... but you know I'll keep coming back. How much is it for unlimited access for the month? Fifty-nine ninety-nine? Alright, you already have my credit card number, right? Good, good... let's just go with the month package then. Thanks Trixie, I'll talk to you later."  
  
  
Scully looked embarrassed and turned away. All the males in the room were too busy trying to ignore Mulder to notice the conversation. All of the other females in the room were too busy eyeing Mulder like candy to notice.  
  
  
Mulder hung up the phone and gave a quirky grin towards the ladies. He then laughed at their assorted boyfriend's glares. Scully just rolled her eyes. She was about to start talking when...  
  
  
In a flash of light the power returned!   
  
  
"Well guess we won't need these anymore." Makoto giggled and blew out the candle next to her. Everyone in turn did so as well.  
  
  
The lights flickered and they died. "Oh holy hell. Mako-chan, honey I love you. But do you have to be such a lame-brain."  
  
  
"Hellllooo Ammon! The lights turned back on we didn't need the candles. How was I supposed to know that they'd turn off again? Huh? Huh?" She asked tightening her fists.  
  
  
Ammon being the weakling that he is; began begging for forgiveness. "Uh umm... I didn't... my mistake... I promise I'll be good. I'm at your mercy!"  
  
  
Makoto grinned, "Good. Now sit down before you embarrass yourself."   
  
  
"Too late." Someone muttered and the room erupted into laughter.   
  
  
"I am quite sure that you all are having an amusing time but there is a crisis going on-" Scully began.  
  
  
"Why? We just need to light the candles again..." Motoki flicked open his lighter and then was sprayed with wax as the candle flame flew out. "NANI! OH KAMI! IT- AHHHHHH!"  
  
  
"Moki-chan! Moki-chan!" Minako's arms held air.   
  
  
"Where did he go?" Rei ventured nervously. Yuuchiro tightened his arms on her and swallowed.  
  
  
Ami whipped out her computer and furiously began typing the keys. "Well according to this Motoki wasn't- kami! That can't be true..."  
  
  
"What? What?" Everyone asked.   
  
  
"It says he was never here. There is no Furuhata Motoki."   
  
  
Minako dazed. "C'mon Ami-chan my Moki-chan was here just a minute ago." She began wandering blindly around the room, until she bumped into a figure. "Moki-chan!" she cried happily throwing her arms around the figure.  
  
  
"Umm... I'm not Moki-chan." Muldur said quietly. "Oh what the heck. Yes beautiful..."  
  
  
Scully having enough grabbed Muldur and then glaring at everyone she started. "It seems we have an identity stealer. Muldur-" she blanched what did he think he was doing now?  
  
  
Muldur had his cell-phone out and was listening to something with a silly grin on his face.  
  
  
"Muldur! Please contain yourself for one moment!"   
  
  
"Sure thing Scully. So what's up?"   
  
  
Scully sighed then turned to Ami. "So that contraption says that there was no Furuhata Motoki?"  
  
  
"Hai. Demo-that's not true. What- What is going on?"   
  
  
"Don't worry, everything has a logical explanation. We just need to figure it out."  
  
  
Minako had enough, "That's it I want my Moki-chan back now!"   
  
  
"Matte! Minako-chan! Don't do it!"   
  
  
Turning defiantly towards the group she lit the match. "See minna-", turning around she caught sight of something so hideous so horrible.  
  
  
Criminologist: The young girl spotted something. Yes, she spotted something that made her heart stop. But then her heart started going. It started pumping a mile a minute. What diabolical evil did Minako see?  
  
  
"Usagi-chan. If you ever leave this picture of Three Lights on the floor again-" Minako didn't' have time to finish, because just then they heard an eerie sound coming from the attic.  
  
  
"What was that?" Rei asked, eyes shifting nervously on everyone's faces.   
  
  
"Mamo-chan this is just what happened in your story... I'm scared."   
  
  
Mamoru embraced Usagi and held her, "Shhh... Usako there's no reason to be scared." He finished with a gulp.  
  
  
"Well, perhaps the answer lies in the attic then..." offered Agent Scully.   
  
  
The rest of the company stood.   
  
  
Mulder had a suggestion. "We need light."   
  
  
"Um... I have a couple of flashlights in the basement..." suggested Usagi. "Why doesn't Mamo-chan go down and get them for us?"  
  
  
"NO!" shouted Mamoru. "That's one of the rules! You never send one person to get something -- they won't come back. And NEVER split up. Oh, and single file is bad!"  
  
  
Everyone stared at Mamoru.   
  
  
Mamoru shrugged. "It's what happened in the story. Everytime they did any of those things, someone disappeared."  
  
  
"Well then, I suppose we need to all stay together, ne Ammon?" said Makoto, squeezing in close to him. His face lit bright red and a trickle of blood came from his nose. "H-h-h-hai!"  
  
  
"Alright then, we're the proffesionals, so we'll lead the way!" pronounced Scully. "Mulder will go in first... Mulder? Mulder? Hey, where'd Mulder go?"  
  
  
Everyone looked around and everyone had to agree. Agent Mulder was nowhere in sight.  
  
  
Criminologist: And thus the plot grows thicker. And thicker grows the plot. Like molasses, the plot becomes sticky. And like flour with molasses, it becomes thick. And thicker still becomes the plot.  
  
  
Agent Mulder scurried through the kitchen, leading a very bewildered Minako by the hand.  
  
  
"Agent Mulder? Where are we go--"   
  
  
"Shh!" said Mulder, holding a finger up to his mouth. "We're going into the basement to get some flashlights." His grin said otherwise.  
  
  
Mulder swung open the basement door. The steps lead down into an impossibly-thick darkness.  
  
  
"Agent Mulder..." argued Minako. "Mamoru said we should all stay together."   
  
  
"Mamoru doesn't know what he's talking about... believe me, I do this for a living..." whispered Mulder. "Besides, I'm much more a handsome devil than that guy is..."  
  
  
"Handsome, maybe..." smiled Minako, pulling away from him. "Devil, definitely!"  
  
  
Mulder frowned. No female had ever been able resist that line. And then a sound came from the basement. It started as a low growl and slowly became louder and louder. Mulder peered into the basement. A set of blood-red eyes stared up at him, unmoving, from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
  
A scream, higher pitched than a woman in labor, split the air.   
  
  
  
  
In the other room, the noise cut the silence like a knife. Everyone jumped.   
  
  
"There's a logical explanation for this..." said Scully, smoothing back her hair.  
  
  
Mamoru was already on his feet. "Everyone follow me. That came from the kitchen!" A whole host of frightened teenagers and one very suspicious FBI agent conglomerated into the kitchen. Yuuchiro remained in the living room, curled up in the fetal position and silently repeating "this is not happening" to himself while rocking back and forth.  
  
  
Agent Mulder was sitting up against the floor on the other side kitchen, a look of absolute astonishment on his face. "Scully, I don't know what it is we're dealing with..."  
  
  
"Where's Minako?" shouted Ami.   
  
  
Mulder pointed to the stairs. "It started to come up... and I jumped out of the way and it grabbed her... she's down there..."  
  
  
Mamoru ran for the stairs. "MINAKO!"   
  
  
"I'm here..." she cried.   
  
  
Mamoru ran down the stairs as quickly as he could, slipped half way, and flew down the remaining steps. "MAMO-CHAN!" screamed Usagi as he disappeared into the darkness. She jumped down after him, but found herself restrained as Scully grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. Everyone stared in anguished silence for a few moments.  
  
  
And then, a figure emerged from the dark basement. "Usagi, you're basement is flooded." Mamoru stepped up into the room, carrying a very flustered and wet Minako in his arms. The air in the room immediately lightened as the friends found themselves reunited.  
  
  
Mamoru set Minako down in a chair. "I found the flashlights too. There's a drawer full of them downstairs, I'll have to go back and get them."  
  
  
"Mamo-chan, don't leave me. Let's all go get them ne minna?" Usagi asked turning to the remaining group.  
  
  
"Hai." They all agreed.   
  
  
"Matte! Where's Yuuichiro?" Rei asked glancing from face to face. "I don't see him anywhere..."  
  
  
"Oh no! Where did he go?"   
  
  
Criminologist: And over in the living room, there was a boy blubbering like a baby. Yes, in the living room, the blubbering boy. Repeating over and over, "I want my okaa-san." Yes, a wussy I grant thee. But a doomed wussy.   
As you'll soon see. *motions slicing finger over neck*   
  
  
On cue a scream was heard. "GAAAHHHHHHH!!!"   
  
  
"YUUCHIRO!" Rei vaulted into the living room. "OH NO AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" A deep resounding thud was heard, followed by a low snarl. And then, silence.  
  
  
"REI-CHAN!" Usagi screamed.   
  
  
Mamoru turned to his girlfriend. "Nothing can save them now. Gomen nasai Usako."  
  
  
"I don't like this dark Ryo." Ami muttered.   
  
  
"I know Ami. Let's go get those flashlights."   
  
  
"Muldur will go first." Scully offered.   
  
  
Muldur looked upset then consented and started down the staircase. Scully followed behind him, with Mamoru behind her, Usagi followed Mamoru with Ami behind her, Ryo behind Ami, Minako, Haruka and Michiru, Makoto, and Ammon in the rear.  
  
  
"Hold up!" Mamoru shouted. "Did we not say no to single file?"   
  
  
"Hai demo-"   
  
  
"Well then we have to go double file. It's the only way to prevent any more of us from disappearing!"  
  
  
"Mamo-chan... I don't think we can."   
  
  
"The stairway's too narrow idiot," Mulder added.   
  
  
Meanwhile at the end of the line a nervous sweating individual carefully assessed the situation. 'If I'm the last one in line. Then I would be the next one snagged so if...' Feeling a tiny tap on his shoulder he turned around and was greeted with... thin air? He sighed. "It's my nerves... just my nerves..." He hesitated momentarily to catch his breath and felt his heart racing in his chest. BUMP! Ammon swung around. 'What was that?'   
Nobody was in sight. Had they all continued down the stairs, unaware of the fact they had left him behind?   
  
  
  
"Matte min--" was all he managed before collapsing. His head hit each stair in succession as he was dragged from the stairs and out through the kitchen.  
  
  
Makoto reached behind her to grab hold of Ammon's hand and felt something cold and slimy... "Ammon?" Makoto whispered as she turned. Her scream fell unfinished as she slipped into unconcious. 'IT' sighed. Dragging two heavy people up the stairs is not fun.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Haruka sensed something was not right with the wind and turned around. "Yamete Minna! Makoto and Ammon are gone!"  
  
  
"Nani?"   
  
  
"Oh no 'IT' got them!" Someone screamed. They bounded down the stairs at a run until they splashed into the basement.  
  
  
"Oh it's cold..." Usagi shivered. Muldur walked over to her and draped his trench coat around her shoulders. "Arigato Detective Muldur." Usagi smiled gratefully.  
  
  
"Sure babe." Muldur said giving her a cocky grin.   
  
  
Furious, Mamoru knocked it off and then pulled off his green blazer and buttoned it under her chin. "Arigato Mamo-chan." She said puzzled.  
  
  
"Let's go get those flashlights all right." Scully said and started wading in towards the drawer chest at the other side of the basement.  
  
  
Minako suddenly turned and slapped Haruka, who was walking behind her. "Ecchi! Don't touch me like that! I thought I made it perfectly clear that I do NOT 'lean that way'!"  
  
  
Haruka looked shocked. "I didn't touch y--"   
  
  
"Eeeeeekkk!" shrieked Usagi. "Something just touched my leg!"   
  
  
Mamoru looked angry and raised a fist at Mulder. "Hands off my girlfriend!"   
  
  
"Sorry friend, I'm not the culprit in this case..."   
  
  
"Ack! I just felt it too..." said Agent Scully.   
  
  
Agent Mulder ran for a shelf and climbed on to it as he yelled. "Everyone get out of the water!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 2

TLP's AN: *yawns and stretches* Whole nights up... it's been a while.   
It's currently 4:11 AM here and we just finished this up. And I get to work   
in the morning! Wai Wai! *groans* So anyway, I'll be grumpy tomorrow and   
I'm sure my manager won't like that so you can probably be expecting another   
fic in the Adventures of Darien the Cynical Bagger. I'm sure you won't mind   
too much, ne? Oh, and to Meredith: please read this part while you are   
doing the laundry... alright? *grins like a maniac (not to be confused with   
'maniacally')*  
  
Mehgth's AN: Well minna... in between chinese yo-yo fights and a MUY   
INTERESANTE chatting session... we have somehow come up with this... I   
drained a couple Dr. Peppers... and baka got thoroughly ripped off on a   
'big' bucket of goldfish which contained a sandshovel... L* I'm having too   
much fun! Well I'm off to fall off the bunk-bed again... And gross ewww   
Baka's flossing not 2 feet from me... good he got the hint... alright! SO   
enjoy... *singsongy voice* Something's not right... if you find it you get   
a prize!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Urban Legend pt. 2/ ?  
By: TLP  
thelonepig@hotmail.com  
Mehgth  
hime_serenity_chan@hotmail.com  
PG-13  
  
  
  
  
Agent Mulder ran for a shelf and climbed on to it as he yelled. "Everyone   
get out of the water!"  
  
There was a mad rush as a flurry of soaked individuals rushed to get out of   
the liquid. Scully jumped up and climbed on top of the washer machine and   
noticed that it was on spin-dry. 'Ah so that's why it's flooded.' Scully   
turned the machine off and heard a 'bump bump bump' as it slowed. 'Was   
someone washing shoes or something?' She tentatively opened the washer   
and...  
  
Criminologist: *sings* Ring a round the rosy a pocket full of posy ashes   
ashes we all... fall... down... Oh excuse me... *clears throat* Ahem- "it   
seems that the plot is growing thicker still... What dia-bol-I-cal ee-vil   
has Scully found?" *pause* I don't know... Knowing I do not... but I ask   
you? Shall we find out? Shall we embark on learning of this discovery? Or   
will we not? Will we walk around with our hands in our armpits squauking   
like feathered edible birds? Like chickens will we squauk? Or will we find   
out? I would like to find out! And on finding out will we like the   
outcome? Let's explore and refrain from squauking like a chicken...  
  
... was greeted with a most grotesque sight. Pieces of a body were floating   
around in the red water. Scully reached inside her suit and pulled out a   
pair of latex gloves. "Agent Mulder I think you should have a look at   
this."  
  
"Not now Scully." Mulder said holding Minako to him.  
  
Scully sighed and then pulled on her gloves. She began poking at the   
mixture and muttered, "Hmm... The head was dislodged here, and the arm was   
lacerated at the junction of the shoulder and the neck is... ah there it is   
tucked underneath the knee. Hmm... The eyes seem to have rolled back and   
the nose is leaking a strange substance. The hands and feet are not here...   
oh my... well I'm sure she didn't want those anyway." Scully kept muttering   
ignoring the screams of the people all trying to scramble onto the shelf.  
  
In the midst of the people one last person had not made it on top of the   
shelf. And someone had noticed. "Ryo! Ryo! Where are you!"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"RYO!" screamed Ami.  
  
Water sprayed out in all directions as Ryo emerged from the threatening   
waves of the submerged basement.  
  
"I'm right here Ami- glub glub" His voice was drowned out by the gurgling   
of water.  
  
"RYO!" Ami screamed, about to hurl herself into the water in a rescue   
attempt. Michiru kept a strong grip on Ami's arm, who finally gave up   
struggling and sat dejectedly.  
  
"Oh no. Another person's gone, ne Mamo-chan?" sobbed Usagi, burying her   
face in the comfort of his arm.  
  
"Hai. I believe so." He replied, upset. Mamoru noticed Scully over by the   
washer, mumbling to herself.  
  
"Let's get those flashlights, shall we?" Haruka ventured.  
  
"Sure. Where are they Usako?" Mamoru asked, gently looking down at Usagi.  
  
"Over there by Agent Scully. In the cupboard above the washer."  
  
Scully perked up and then opened up the cupboard above her. "Aha light!"   
She shone the flashlight into the water. As expected, the water was red.   
"We'll have to tote this back to the lab and find out what happened to her."  
  
"Uh, Agent Scully could ya toss us a few flashlights?"  
  
"Of course." Scully climbed down and tossed the remaining two flashlights   
to the group huddled on the shelving. She noticed that the restraints   
holding it up were slightly twitching. "Umm. I think you might want to get   
down-" Just then the screws pulled from the wall and they all came crashing   
down.  
  
"Itai! Get off my hair."  
  
"Mamo-chan! I can't swim! HELP ME!" Usagi screamed jumping into the arms   
of the man behind her.  
  
"Calm down Usako, it's knee-deep water. Just stand up... and where are   
you?"  
  
"Silly Mamo-chan. I'm in your arms, ne?"  
  
"Iie..." paused Mamoru. "Agent Mulder! Put her down!"  
  
"Sorry about that. I was just trying to help." When seeing Mamoru's   
menacing gaze he dropped Usagi.  
  
"Itai!" whined Usagi, flopping into the ice-cold water. "What's this?" she   
added, holding a silver chain that led into the water at her feet. Usagi   
gave the chain a curious tug. Fwunk! Swinging from the end of the chain   
was a drain plug. Air bubbles floated to the surface.  
  
Everyone exchanged looks of dread.  
  
"Alright, what'd you do now?" asked Rei.  
  
The water rushed from the room, creating a whirlpool into the drain.  
  
"Where's Ryo?!" screamed Ami, beaming her flashlight around the floor. Ryo   
was not to be found. "There wasn't any place for him to go, he should be   
here laying on the ground..."  
  
Michiru pointed to the drain. "You're wrong... there is one place..."  
  
Ami looked at her horrified. "There's no way a human being could possibly   
fit down that hole... it's just not proportionally possible..."  
  
Mulder took the moment to move in for the kill. "I'm sorry, er... Ami? I'm   
sure he was a good guy. But there's other, more handsome men in the   
world... like myself." He flashed a charming grin and his tooth sparkled.  
  
Ami slapped the playboy.  
  
"Usagi..." groaned Rei. "I think you did something right for once."  
  
A distinct ringing floated down the stairs.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Someone at the door?"  
  
"Iie! It's the phone!" Minako screamed and started taking the stairs two   
at a time.  
  
"I didn't know that Minako could run that fast..." Usagi replied in awe.  
  
Everyone clambered up the stairs after her. Mamoru was the first to round   
the corner into the living room. Minako was advancing quickly for the   
phone.  
  
"Don't answer it!" shouted Mamoru. "If you pick up that phone, you will be   
the next to die!"  
  
"But it may be someone who can help us!" screamed Minako, as she picked up   
the phone. "Moshi moshi?! Help us! We need help! We're all stuck here in   
this house and there's someone else here! There's someone --"  
  
"Do you watch hentai?" came a synthesized voice from the other end.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Talk dirty to me baby... c'mon..."  
  
Minako screamed and threw the phone from her. "ACK! Ecchi!"  
  
Scully hit Mulder on the shoulder. Mulder, hang up your cel phone. There's   
something serious going on here!  
  
"Oh... um, yeah..." said Mulder, as he clicked his phone off and put it in   
his coat pocket.  
  
From the phone on the floor, a dialtone sounded.  
  
"What's wrong Minako? Well, whoever it was just hung up..."  
  
"What'd they say?" asked Usagi.  
  
Mulder coughed uncomfortably. Minako scooped up the phone and held it in   
her hand.  
  
Instantaneously, a scream filled the air.  
  
"That's my Motoki!" screamed Minako. Everyone paused in silence for a   
minute longer. The house was silent again for a few minutes.  
  
"Ahhh! Help me!" shouted the voice again.  
  
"Moki-chan! Where are you?!" cried Minako.  
  
"Help! Help!"  
  
"It's coming from upstairs!" shouted Mamoru.  
  
Minako sprinted for the stairs.  
  
"Minako-chan! Wait for the rest of us!" screamed Usagi.  
  
Minako leapt up three or four stairs before stopping. She gasped and looked   
at a small package at her feet. It was a small box constructed of twigs and   
wrapped in pieces of fabric. Minako picked up the box and was examining it   
when everyone else bounded up the stairs next to her.  
  
"Minako, don't ever do that again!" shouted Mamoru. "We have to stay   
together!"  
  
Mamoru took the box from her and examined it. "What do you suppose..." he   
began, turning it over. The Crown Arcade logo was neatly emblazoned on the   
fabric. Several red spots stained the white starched cloth.  
  
"Put it down," gasped Minako, putting her hands to her mouth.  
  
Drawing back the carefully-tied twine, Mamoru cautiously pulled open the   
package. Inside, flesh and muscle placidly sat in a red liquid.  
  
Mamoru dropped the package and turned away in disgust. "Usako, don't   
look..."  
  
Minako picked up the package. "What is it?" Upon seeing the contents, she   
screamed. The small box flew into the air, then landed squarely on Ami's   
head, rendering her unconcious. She crumpled to a heap on the stairs.  
  
Maniacal laughter filled the house.  
  
"Ami!" screamed Minako.  
  
Motoki's voice screamed upstairs again.  
  
Minako screamed again. She pushed past Michiru and ran up the stairs.   
Finding a closet, she slammed herself inside and shut the door behind her.   
A satisfying click was heard as she locked the door.  
  
  
  
Sitting on a stool in the kitchen, munching on a sandwich and sipping from a   
glass of milk, Mulder dialed the familiar number.  
  
  
  
AN: This all began from a pair of chopsticks... *sweatdrop*  
  
"Minako! Come out!" shouted Mamoru, banging on the closet door.  
  
"Ie! Kowai!"  
  
Criminologist: And then the phone, yes the phone, the phone that the young   
girl held in her hand, yes that phone rang. It rang once, twice, thrice...   
it rang. The phone that she held rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" answered Minako hesitantly.  
  
"Do you watch Hentai?"  
  
"You AGAIN!? Ecchi, what do you want?"  
  
"Talk dirty to me... yeah baby..."  
  
"If you don't stop it, I'm going to have to Henshin."  
  
"Yeah baby, give me a bit of that 'Love Me Chain'!"  
  
"Sir, I don't believe you understand me..."  
  
"How about some 'Love and Beauty Shock'?"  
  
"I don't do that over the phone..."  
  
Mamoru's voice came from the other side of the door. "Minako! Are you   
alright? What's going on?!"  
  
"What do you want, anyway?"  
  
"Just a good time, for under two bucks a minute."  
  
Minako's scream shook the house. "I'M WORTH MORE THAN TWO BUCKS A MINUTE!"   
The door began to shake violently and Minako began to scream louder.  
  
"MINAKO!" screamed everyone.  
  
Everything stopped. Mamoru reached for the closet door. At his touch, it   
swung open.  
  
"Minako?" inquired Usagi.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Mamoru threw the door open entirely. The closet was vacant. Sitting on the   
floor was the phone. Next to it was Minako's red bow. Mamoru picked up the   
phone and held it up to his ear.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Do you watch Hen-- Crap! Is this a gay hotline?"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!"  
  
The phone clicked and a dialtone was heard. A minute later, Mulder shuffled   
into the hall and rejoined with the rest of the crowd. He seemed a bit   
distraught.  
  
Mulder looked a moment at Ami before whispering "I see dead Senshi...   
everywhere..."  
  
Scully blinked. "Mulder, people just don't up and disappear from closets   
like that. There's something going on here and we need to figure things   
out."  
  
And suddenly, from the first floor, the sounds of television reruns blared   
into the home.  
  
"Who turned on the TV?" hesitated Haruka, who had already begun to venture   
down the stairs. Michiru glided closely by her.  
  
  
============================================================  
  
next part coming soon ^_^  
  
  
  
=====  
"I've always led a warm, happy life...  
It's no wonder that I just didn't know...  
That anyone in the world could have such a family...  
So cold and sad...  
A lone wolf isn't any fun!  
A lone wolf isn't any fun!  
A lone wolf isn't funny at all!  
It just sits there and howls at the moon!  
A lone raccoon or a lone pig would be much more fun than that!"  
-- the ever-rapping Sana-chan  
  
official SMRFF Shoulder to Lean On  
newly-appointed EMSIT... *GRIN*  
AIM: The Lone Pig  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Get Your Private, Free E-mail from MSN Hotmail at http://www.hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Replies Author Date   
12313 Re: Urban Legend pt. 2/? Meredith Bronwen Mallory Thu   
7/27/2000   
12314 Re: Urban Legend pt. 2/? SujaKino@aol.com Thu 7/27/2000   
  
12315 Re: Urban Legend pt. 2/? ~*~Miriamele~*~ Thu 7/27/2000   
  
Message 12310 of 19260 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ]   
Message Index Msg #   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
  
  
Copyright © 2001 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved.   
Privacy Policy - Terms of Service - Guidelines - Help  
  
  
  



	4. 3

Mehg's AN: L* Baka's off to save his beloved Artemis... *Glances at scene   
unfolding in living room... you gotta wonder how he could be friends with   
these people... *shakes head* Hee... we're going to write more tonight but   
we're not sending till later!! :) Just curious... but is there someone   
that would like to figure out all the movies we've spoofed??? I'm just   
wondering if there's someone that could pick them all out...  
  
  
Baka's AN: Baka, aka TLP, is happy to be working on this fic ^_^ No,   
really! I'm having a blast. And guess what? *motions for list to come   
closer* IT'S ALMOST DONE!!! Well... now that you are all tone death...   
Guess what? This fic (or, at least my part) is dedicated to the   
not-so-friendly staff at my grocery store which I happen to be quitting   
tomorrow ^_^ OH! But that's not all -- tomorrow is AWESOME! You won't   
believe all the cool things that are going to happen, so I won't bother   
filling in all the details... OH!! AND GUESS WHAT?! I caught that BAKA   
vegetarian today that has been writing on the stalls! But that's another   
story ^_^  
  
  
  
Urban Legend Part 3/4 + possible epilogue + possibly more parts  
PG  
thelonepig@hotmail.com  
hime_serenity_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
"Who turned on the TV?" hesitated Haruka, who had already begun to venture   
down the stairs. Michiru glided closely by her.  
  
The company pulled in closely behind Haruka and Michiru. In single file   
line, everyone gripping the person's shoulder in front of him or her, they   
made their way to the television.  
  
The fluorescent glow of the television screen illuminated the room to some   
slight degree. There was some sort of infommercial blaring on the box.  
  
"Do you suffer from paranoia? Do you have experience with the paranormal?   
Have you seen ghosts? If so, call us..."  
  
Four men in grey jumpsuits posed on the screen. "GHOSTBUSTERS!"  
  
"That's it!" shouted Usagi. "Let's call them! They can help us!"  
  
Usagi jumped to a table and pulled out a sheet of paper. She started   
fumbling around for a pen.  
  
"Pen... pen! Where's a pen when you need one!"  
  
The infommercial continued onward, unaware of the predicament found within   
the Tsukino home. "The number is 555-5555... once again, 555-5555."  
  
Criminologist: And thus the number was fives and fives were all that were   
in the number. Seven fives was the number. Five, the number after four and   
before six. The fourth prime number. And that was the number.  
  
"Where's a pen!" screamed Usagi. She cheered triumphantly as she held up a   
pencil. She began scrawling the number on the paper and calling out the   
number as she did so. "Five, five, five..." The pencil lead snapped.   
"DAME DA!!!"  
  
Usagi scrambled through the drawer again. She pushed aside a stack of   
papers and uncovered a pen, which she grabbed. Usagi looked at the   
television screen just as the number faded.  
  
"DAME!" she shouted. "What was the number?"  
  
Everyone looked around nervously. Mamoru shrugged. "I don't think any of   
us were paying attention Usako..."  
  
"None of you were paying attention?" screamed Usagi. "We're lost in my own   
house and now you forgot the darn phone number!"  
  
"Don't go blaming this on me," replied Mamoru, pointing a finger to Usagi.   
"You're the one that started this whole thing. It was all your idea!"  
  
"My idea?" Usagi started, before being rudely interrupted.  
  
Michiru screamed. "Where's Haruka!? She was right here! Where'd she go?!"  
  
Everyone glanced nervously around the darkening room. An evil booming voice   
echoed throughout the room. "That's a good question... isn't it? And then   
there were four..." Maniacal laughter pierced their eardrums and a muffled   
scream was heard beneath the racket.  
  
Everyone began yelling at once. "MICHIRU!" Usagi screamed. As hinted by   
Usagi's distressing call, sure enough Michiru had disappeared.  
  
"NO! NO MORE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! WHOEVER YOU ARE... SHOW YOURSELF! BRING   
MY FRIENDS BACK! Onegai... bring them back..." she collapsed to the floor   
in a crumpled heap, sobbing.  
  
Mamoru moved to his beloved and cradled her in his arms. "Shh... Usako...   
we'll figure all this out... and I swear we'll save everyone!"  
  
Usagi tearfully looked up at the eyes of her soulmate. "OH MAMO-CHAN!"  
Mulder coughed. Scully sighed. Mulder turned to Scully and grinned.   
Scully glared at him menacingly and then turned towards the basement.   
"Perhaps we can discover some clues from the mess downstairs..."  
  
She coughed politely and cleared her throat. "The circumstances are very   
unclear at the moment. But I'm sure that there is a perfectly logical   
explanation for all this. I found a bit of evidence in the basement. I   
would like to examine it with Agent Mulder's help."  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened. He had noticed her poking around earlier. Better   
not to let Usako see. "Hai. I'll stay here and protect Usako! Be careful   
Agent Scully." He nodded towards her with a comforting smile, and   
completely ignored Mulder.  
  
Mulder and Scully walked down the stairs. Mamoru hugged Usagi to him and   
stared into the darkness.  
  
"Don't worry Usako. I promise everything will be alright."  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan..." sobbed Usagi.  
  
Suddenly a familiar telephone booth appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Two disgruntled scantily clad women stepped from the folding doors of the   
glass booth. The one with blue-tinted, silver hair bowed low and introduced   
herself. "Nice to meet you. I am Sailor Aluminum Siren of the Sailor   
Animamates."  
  
The auburn haired dominatrix stepped beside her. "Baka... you don't need to   
introduce yourself! It's not like we want to be friends with them or   
anything!"  
  
Confused, Siren looked at Crow. "Demo, my mama always taught me to use   
polite manners..."  
  
Crow looked at her in disbelief. She sighed, "Can you really be my former   
rival?"  
  
"Ne ne! Demo, we died Crow-san!" She looked at Crow once more, a confused   
expression pasted her complexion.  
  
"Hai... oh well back to business!" Crow turned to Usagi and Mamoru. She   
posed. Siren copied her like a monkey and spoke menacingly. "Eternal   
Sailor Moon. We know what you did last summer..."  
  
Usagi blanched. She lifted her fingers and counted off the things she'd   
done, "Let's see... I made friends with Seiya-kun, I didn't study very much,   
I ate lots of sweets, I barely passed my classes... Oh yeah! I also   
defeated you!" She looked up. "What are you doing back here?"  
  
"WE know what you did last summer! We will be avenged!"  
  
"Nani?" Usagi looked confused then noticed that Mamoru was reaching into   
the breast-pocket of this green jacket. She looked to him determinedly and   
called out her henshin. (AN: I, the baka... er TLP, believe that this   
phrase sounds dirty...) "MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!"  
  
Upon hearing the commotion, Mulder crept up the stairs and peeked out the   
door. "WOW! This is better than playboy!"  
  
He watched as Usagi's nude body was draped in feathered wings. Drool   
escaped from his lips as she lifted her hands in the air and a skin-tight   
leotard covered her. A multicolored pleated skirt, so short, so nice,   
displaying her long shapely legs completed the outfit.  
  
"Oh man if I only caught that on film!" Mulder watched in awe as white   
gauntlets covered her arms and feathered wings sprouted from her back. "If   
only the Victoria Secret ads had women like this!"  
  
Mamoru turned around. Had he heard something? Oh well. He pulled out a   
red rose from his pocket and transformed into his traditonal tuxedo and   
cape. Mulder turned away wildly.  
  
"Couldn't you get a room?! I did not want to see that! On the other hand, I   
wouldn't mind seeing hers again..." A grin spread from ear to ear. He   
looked past Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen and caught sight of their   
foes. He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes. "Such... little...   
clothing..." he drooled.  
  
He stood upright, then fell backwards down the stairs.  
  
Scully looked up from her task. "Oh Mulder there you are. I think you   
should have a look at this." She gestured to the inside of the washer.   
Mulder painfully rose and then dutifully trotted towards the washer. He   
peered over the edge then jumped back violently.  
  
"You know you could have told me what it was!"  
  
"Sorry about that. I thought it was more of a surprise this way. From the   
way it looks an axe had to be the weapon. Unfortunately, that doesn't   
explain the bruises..." Scully muttered to herself here and there and   
didn't notice as Mulder crept back up the stairs, a wild grin splayed across   
his face.  
  
..."Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" shouted Usagi as her staff illuminated   
the room with energy. The energy consumed and obliterated Aluminum Siren   
and Lead Crow for the second time that week.  
  
"It's not fair! Why didn't we have our powers?!" *Blip* (AN: Mehg says   
it's a "cool sound"... personally, it bothers me) They disappeared as the   
light faded from the room. Eternal Sailor Moon sighed in relief. Tuxedo   
Kamen looked devastated. When he had his star seed taken... Usagi had been   
left to them? He pulled Usagi -- erm Eternal Sailor Moon to him and held   
her close.  
  
"Usako-- I'm so-"  
  
"Shhh... Mamo-chan... no harm done, ne?" She smiled up at him and   
detransformed (AN: de-henshined?). Mamoru did so as well, noting a very   
disturbed look on Mulder's face on the other end of the room.  
  
Mamoru grinned at Usagi and strode towards Mulder.  
  
"You get an eyefull?" inquired Mamoru.  
  
Mulder grinned and drooled. "I thought she was just a little girl, but   
now..." He rubbed his hands with glee as his eyes strayed towards Usagi.  
  
Mamoru looked back at his girlfriend and smiled. Gesturing towards Mulder,   
he said "He thinks you're cute. Isn't that nice?" Mamoru turned around and   
hit Mulder square in the face, sending him reeling to the floor.  
  
Mulder stood and wiped a trail of blood from his mouth just in time to get a   
quick slap to the face from a very upset Usagi. "That's for seeing my   
henshin!"  
  
"Hehehe," laughed Mulder, holding his stinging cheek. "It was worth it..."  
  
The grin was once again knocked from his face as Mamoru knocked the wind out   
of the agitating pervert. Mulder tried vainly to catch his breath as he   
stumbled into the kitchen. Mamoru followed him in.  
  
"I'm sick of your attitude. You are a womanizing pervert that cares nothing   
for what is inside. My Usako is much more beautiful than you could ever   
know. People like you give men like me a bad name!"  
  
Mulder fumbled for something to defend himself with. His hand gripped a   
drawer knob. He yanked on the drawer, sending the contents all over the   
floor. Stooping, Mulder caught hold of a butcher's cleaver. He pointed it   
at Mamoru.  
  
"Now we'll settle this pretty boy! You've been on my case since this whole   
thing began." Mulder's eyes glazed over as he handled the cleaver's wooden   
grip.  
  
"Ack! Mamo-chan, look out!" pointed Usagi. "He has a knife!"  
  
Mamoru sweatdropped. "Hai Usako, I kinda gathered!"  
  
He reached down and gripped the first kitchen utensil that his hand came in   
contact with. Mulder charged in and swung at Mamoru, who swiftly parried   
with his impliment.  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened. "A LADLE?!" He looked at Usagi. "Why do you have a   
ladle in your knife drawer?!"  
  
Usagi shrugged. "Chibi-Usa put the dishes away last. ACK! MAMO-CHAN, LOOK   
OUT!"  
  
Mamoru jumped back just in time to miss being cut neatly in two. Mamoru   
shouted. "I'll never let you touch my Usako!" He lunged for Mulder, who   
blocked the ladle and swung again at Mamoru's knee. Mamoru jumped onto the   
kitchen counter. The two men fenced and parried about the room. It seemed   
to Usagi that both men were evenly matched, neither having an advantage over   
the other.  
  
Retrieving a spatula from the floor, Usagi crept up behind Mulder and beat   
him across the back with it. "You let my Mamo-chan go!"  
  
Mulder spun around and grabbed Usagi's wrist. Usagi squirmed and struggled.   
"Oh you're so cute when you try to get away. I love it when girls get so   
fiesty--"  
  
Mamoru saw red. He slammed the ladle over Mulder's head, resulting in   
breaking the handle in half. Mulder's eyes rolled back and he collapsed to   
the floor. The last words to escape his lips were "Shana... I loved you."   
Usagi dropped her 'weapon' and ran to Mamoru.  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan I was so scared!"  
  
A scream was heard from downstairs!  
  
"Mamo-chan what was that?"  
  
Mamoru tried to conceal his concern. "Didn't Agent Scully go downstairs?"  
  
Usagi's hands flew up to her face. "Oh no!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
========================================================  
________________________________________________________________________  
Get Your Private, Free E-mail from MSN Hotmail at http://www.hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Replies Author Date   
12352 Re: Fic: Urban Legend: Part 3 ~*~Miriamele~*~ Sat   
7/29/2000   
12377 Re: Fic: Urban Legend: Part 3 Meredith Bronwen Mallory   
Sun 7/30/2000   
  
Message 12338 of 19260 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ]   
Message Index Msg #   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
  
  
Copyright © 2001 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved.   
Privacy Policy - Terms of Service - Guidelines - Help  
  
  
  



	5. 4

  
TLP's AN: All cynicism aside, I've enjoyed writing this fic. We'll finish   
it soon, as in probably tonight or tomorrow ^_^ Well, enjoy the   
cliffhanger. I've got some extra rope if by any chance some of you fall   
off... just ask ^^  
  
Mehg's AN: Ne minna-chan I can't believe how hot it is here! Oh well it's   
still tons of fun! Can you believe that there's only one more chapter to   
go??? It's been so much fun! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with it! And   
now I'm sure you're anxiously awaiting... Ja matte ne! *waves*  
  
======================================================  
  
Urban Legend 4/5  
PG-13 (language, violence)  
thelonepig@hotmail.com  
hime_serenity_chan@hotmail.com  
  
======================================================  
  
A scream was heard from downstairs!  
  
"Mamo-chan what was that?"  
  
Mamoru tried to conceal his concern. "Didn't Agent Scully go downstairs?"  
  
Usagi's hands flew up to her face. "Oh no!"  
  
Another scream was heard. Mamoru pulled Usagi to his chest. Usagi looked   
up wide-eyed. "Ne Mamo-chan... maybe she's ok!"  
  
Mamoru looked doubtful and swallowed nervously. "Usako-- I'm afraid-"  
  
"Nani? Nani? What is it Mamo-chan?!"  
  
Mamoru pulled her closer. "I'm afraid it's too late..."  
  
Usagi looked tearful. "Mamo-chan, I'm so scared what are we going to do?"  
  
"Perhaps we'd be safer in your room."  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru scandalized. (AN: Baka said this! And Mamoru had a   
worse reply which I chose not to include...) Usagi blanched. She prodded   
him incredulously. "Mamo-chan is this all a chance to get into my pants?"  
  
He looked away embarrassed. "Iie, not like that Usako. Nothing's happened   
upstairs yet."  
  
"But Mamo-chan, that's where all of the screaming has been coming from...   
and we heard Motoki-kun yelling for help. And Chibi-Usa and Hotaru   
disappeared up there..."  
  
"Usako, if you watched horror movies, you'd understand. The murderer always   
makes sounds like that so that nobody goes to those places because they are   
safe..."  
  
Usagi nodded in reply. She gripped Mamoru's hand tightly as he led her into   
the living room and up the stairs. Cautiously and quietly, the two   
remaining characters slipped into Usagi's room. Mamoru locked the door   
behind them. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, next to Usagi,   
who had collapsed in a fit of hysterics.  
  
"It'll be alright, Usako. You'll see..."  
  
Usagi wept onto her bunny comforter. Mamoru sighed and comfortingly rubbed   
Usagi's back. Suddenly the room began to contort. Voices began to fill the   
room. "Help us Usagi, help us..."  
  
Usagi screamed. "The children!! I have to save the children!" She began   
to call out her henshin. "Moon Eternal Make U--"  
  
Mamoru slapped a hand across her mouth before she could finish. "No   
Usako... there's nothing there! There are no children!" He held her   
closely as the room continued to twist and turn around them.  
  
And as suddenly as it had all begun, the room was back to normal. Mamoru   
closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He rolled over onto his back   
and opened his eyes.  
  
Mamoru yelled.  
  
Usagi jumped. "Mamo-chan, what is it?!"  
  
Voiceless, Mamoru gestured to the ceiling. Usagi followed with her eyes and   
shrieked. Written across the ceiling in a flourescent red was the phrase   
"Look on the wall..."  
  
The couple looked to the wall. Written across the wall was the phrase.   
"No, the other wall, baka!"  
  
Mamoru gulped.  
  
"I'm scared," whined Usagi.  
  
Written on the other wall in dripping blood was one word. "ETALIHINNA."  
  
"Mamo-chan, is that Engo (English, FYI)?"  
  
"Usako, you don't speak Engo..." replied Mamoru. "You need to study more.   
But it doesn't look like Engo to me either... perhaps Ebonics?"  
  
CRIMINOLOGIST: Leggo my Engo... er... uh... *spins globe and sets finger   
down on a random country* And thus the mystery continues to unfold. And   
then there were two... yes, two. The number after one and before three.   
Two there were. Dos, if you speak Spanish... Ni, Zwei, Duex... yes, two of   
them were left. And between the two of them, they honestly had not a clue   
what was going on. What DI-A-BOL-I-CAL E-VIL will unfold next?  
  
"Mamo-chan... what diabolical evil is going to happen to us next?" shrieked   
Usagi, throwing herself onto him.  
  
CRIMINOLOGIST: Hey... she stole my line...  
  
Usagi glanced up into the mirror hanging on her wall. "What's that?"  
  
Mamoru followed her gaze to the mirror. Written on it in dripping blood was   
the phrase "Annihilate."  
  
"When will this stop?!" screamed Usagi.  
  
Mamoru grabbed her hand and leapt from the bed. His foot caught on   
something and he faltered, hitting the ground with a thud. His body was   
dragged beneath the bed. He reached out, trying to grab onto the carpet to   
stop himself. And he stopped at the waist.  
  
"Mamo-chan?!" shrieked Usagi. "Kami! NO!!"  
  
"Gahh... Usako! Run!"  
  
Usagi leapt from the bed and grabbed the chair at her desk. She broke it   
over the desk, freeing a wooden leg. Weilding the pointy-ended wooden   
stave, Usagi jabbed under the bed.  
  
"Usagi!" screamed Mamoru.  
  
"Mamo-chan! I'm going to help!"  
  
"Ie, Usagi... my waist is under there! If your aim is even slightly off..."  
  
"Ne, Mamo?" blinked Usagi.  
  
"There will never be a Chibi-Usa!!!"  
  
Usagi screamed and dropped the stick she had been holding as Mulder burst   
into the room, his hair matted in blood. He grinned evilly. "What are you   
going to do now, pretty boy?"  
  
Mamoru was furious. "Stay away from her you bastard!"  
  
Mulder smirked then grabbed Usagi's wrists and pulled her out of the room.   
She struggled furiously. "Mamo-chan! Tasukete!"  
  
Mamoru glared menacingly towards the door. He looked for an escape and his   
eyes fell onto the broken chair leg. He stretched his fingers the farthest   
he could reach and only succeeded in pushing it further away. In a sudden   
burst of strength he pulled himself two inches from his constraints. The   
staff was in his hands. He shoved it underneath the bed next to him, and   
was rewarded with a scream of agony! He was free!  
  
Without wasting a moment he ran out the door and followed Usagi's screams   
downstairs.  
  
  
  
Mulder carried the kicking and screaming blonde down the stairs to the   
basement. He set her on top of the dryer and bound her ankles and wrists   
together. He unholstered his pistol and pointed menacingly. "Move one   
muscle and you'll never see your Mamoru ever again!"  
  
Usagi trembled in fear and looked down away from the weapon. Her eyes   
settled on the carnage leaking from the washer next to her. She shrieked,   
"MAMA! No... what have they done to you?"  
  
Mulder chuckled. "Apparently some paranormal beings have chopped her into   
bits with an axe, and placed her within her own washing machine."  
  
Usagi turned to Mulder and glared at him. "You perverted sadistic jerk!   
I've had enough of you!"  
  
"Oh... what are you going to do to me, henshin again?" Mulder replied   
unfazed, an evil grin placated across his face.  
  
Usagi glared at him and was about to speak when she heard--"MULDER YOU SO   
MUCH AS TOUCH HER... I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR DECORATION!"  
  
Usagi sweatdropped, then screamed happily, "Mamo-chan!"  
  
Mulder pressed the gun into her forehead. "Not one word or else--" he said,   
sliding an index finger across his neck. He slipped away underneath the   
stairs. Mamoru's footsteps echoed down the stairs.  
  
He noticed Usagi sitting on the dryer, a terrified expression across her   
features. "Usako-" A hand reached out and wrapped around his ankle. It   
yanked. Mamoru slipped and lost his balance, tumbling down the stairs and   
landing at the bottom in a heap.  
  
Mulder stepped out from the shadows and held Mamoru at gunpoint.  
  
"Where's my sister?!"  
  
"NANI?!" shouted Mamoru at the raving madman.  
  
"My sister! I know you know about her! You're not human and all of you   
aliens work together!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"You aren't human!"  
  
"NANI! What in the world are you raving about Mulder?"  
  
"I saw you... both of you! You transformed into those... those... those   
things! You took my sister and I want her back!"  
  
"Somebody tell me what he is talking about!" shouted Mamoru.  
  
"Ne, Mamoru, what is he talking about?" screamed Usagi.  
  
Mulder waved the gun towards her and threatened menacingly. Mamoru took a   
chance and brought his leg up directly between Mulder's legs. The gun   
skittered across the basement floor. Mamoru brought his fist up in an   
uppercut, catching Mulder squarely under the chin and sending him reeling.  
  
Running over to his beloved Usagi, Mamoru untied her and gently lifted her   
from the dryer.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan," she said, collapsing into his arms.  
  
"Usako, I told you everything would be all right..."  
  
A familiar voice came from behind them. "You have a lot to figure out,   
Pretty Boy... when you get rid of a man's gun, you have to remember to pick   
it up. Now turn around slowly."  
  
Mamoru slowly turned to see Mulder holding the gun at the couple.  
  
"You people make me sick. How can you have a love like that?! I'll show   
you!"  
  
"Agent Mulder?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Shut up! I'm the one in control here!"  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"You and your cute little Japanese phrases! I'm sick of it! I'll teach   
you..." he grinned evilly at Mamoru and began to squeeze the trigger, the   
gun pointed at Usagi.  
  
"Shimatta!!" shouted Mamoru, leaping in front of the gun.  
  
========================================================  
  
*evil grin*  
Feedback, onegai?  
  
  
=====  
"I've always led a warm, happy life...  
It's no wonder that I just didn't know...  
That anyone in the world could have such a family...  
So cold and sad...  
A lone wolf isn't any fun!  
A lone wolf isn't any fun!  
A lone wolf isn't funny at all!  
It just sits there and howls at the moon!  
A lone raccoon or a lone pig would be much more fun than that!"  
-- the ever-rapping Sana-chan  
  
official SMRFF Shoulder to Lean On  
newly-appointed EMSIT... *GRIN*  
AIM: The Lone Pig  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Get Your Private, Free E-mail from MSN Hotmail at http://www.hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Replies Author Date   
12376 Re: Urban Legend 4/5 G®äçé §p®àÐlíñ Sun 7/30/2000   
12381 Re: Urban Legend 4/5 ~*~Miriamele~*~ Sun 7/30/2000   
12386 Re: Urban Legend 4/5 Jennifer N. Sun 7/30/2000   
  
Message 12369 of 19260 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ]   
Message Index Msg #   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
  
  
Copyright © 2001 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved.   
Privacy Policy - Terms of Service - Guidelines - Help  
  
  
  



	6. 5

  
In honor of the great Mamoru, whose birthday we celebrate tomorrow (and the   
fact that Miri garnered 30 complaints -- including one from her father),   
Mehg and I have completed Urban Legend Part 5. Drop us a line and tell us   
what you think. So without further ado, we present the still short, but   
somewhat ready to conclude:  
  
Urban Legend 5/?  
PG-13 (language)  
thelonepig@hotmail.com  
Hime_serenity_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
"Shimatta!!" shouted Mamoru, leaping in front of the gun.  
  
The gun shot rang throughout the basement and the smell of gunpowder   
flavored the air.  
  
CRIMINOLOGIST: Guns don't kill people, Mulder kills people. And thus   
Mulder, his intention to kill, fired at Usagi. And yes, Mamoru did swear   
and jump in front of Usagi, but the gun still fired. Yes, the bullet left   
the chamber and fired across the room. Did it bury itself into Usagi's   
chest or Mamoru's side? Either way, Mulder would kill one of them. For it   
was Mulder that killed people, not guns.  
  
"Baka aliens! G-- DAMN IT, YOU GOT ME SPEAKING JAPANESE!!"  
  
The bullet buried itself deep into the spine of Chiba Mamoru.  
  
CRIMINOLOGIST: Pain wracked the man's body. His body contorted and shifted   
in absolute pain. The man grunted as the bullet entered his body and   
buryied itself deep within his spine. The pain was agonizing. So agonizing   
was the pain, that he howled. He howled in pain and frustration as the   
bullet buried itself in his spine. In his spine, above the fourth rib and   
below the fifth, the bullet entered. It lodged itself deep within his body,   
cutting through flesh and muscle alike. And the man howled because the pain   
was so great. He suffered greatly, and did scream in agonized pain. If   
Usagi hadn't been there, he would have wept like a lost school child at the   
pain. His face contorted wickedly.  
  
Mulder smiled a twisted sardonic smile. Usagi shrieked. "MAMO-CHAN!!! IE,   
MAMO-CHAN!!"  
  
Mamoru slumped to the ground, the dust-settled floor disturbed.  
  
Mulder walked over to the collapsed body and ground his heel into the bullet   
wound. Mamoru screamed in bitter agony. "Go to hell you bastard!"  
  
In a fit of rage, Mulder kicked Mamoru repeatedly. Mulder's polished black   
shoe found its mark over and over again into Mamoru's kidney, his chest,   
and his face. The last thing Mamoru saw before his vision blurred red was   
Mulder's shoe, speedily racing towards him.  
  
"DAME! MULDER YOU'LL KILL HIM!"  
  
Mamoru reeled at the sound of Usagi screaming. He pulled himself from the   
ground.  
  
"I'm sick of your heroics, pretty boy. Why don't you just DIE!" screamed   
Mulder, roughly kicking Mamoru in the stomach. Mamoru coughed, blood   
pouring from his mouth. He took one step forward, his hands stretched for   
Mulder's throat.  
  
"DIE!" screamed Mulder in a fit of rage. He pumped the remaining three   
bullets into Mamoru, who convulsed twice and fell to the floor next to   
Usagi.  
  
"Mamo-chan, don't die!" shrieked Usagi, tears welling from her eyes as she   
cradled his head in her lap. Mulder smirked and watched the sad story   
unfold before him.  
  
Mamoru coughed and grinned. "Usako... I guess... there won't be a Chibi-Usa   
after all..." He brought his hand up, caressing her cheek. Usagi held the   
bloodied hand, stroking her beloved's hair with her other hand. And then   
his hand fell and all was silent.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN! DAME!!" sobbed Usagi.  
  
Mulder stepped towards the weeping girl. He was halted by an evil feminine   
voice.  
  
"Fox Mulder, stop right there."  
  
A beautiful woman stepped out from the shadows, her pink hair pulled up into   
two cones and dressed in a long black dress, slitted up one side nearly to   
the hip. An upside-down, black crescent moon was tattooed on her forehead.   
Hanging from her neck on a black chain, dangled a shard from the Black   
Citadel.  
  
"How dare you interfere with our game and twist it in such a way that it   
actually harms my Mamo-chan!"  
  
Mistress Nine appeared in a swirl of black fog.  
  
"Dame, Black Lady, don't hog all the fun. I like my prey... still alive,"   
she grinned evilly and narrowed her eyes at Mulder.  
  
The two women stood side by side, viewing Mulder as cheaply as the way   
Mulder viewed them. And suddenly Black Lady's eyes rolled back into her   
head and she slumped to the ground. Mistress Nine had scarce enough time to   
even look at Black Lady before she too joined her cohort on the floor.   
Behind them, Scully stood brandishing a heavy metal pipe.  
  
Mulder gaped in shock as he lost conciousness from loss of blood. Usagi   
screamed.  
  
Scully glanced up from cuffing Black Lady and Mistress Nine together.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Grab a hand and help me get them upstairs!" Usagi   
nodded and gripped Black Lady's hand. Scully took Mistress Nine's. Through   
their combined effort, Scully and Usagi dragged their assailants up the   
stairs.  
  
Mistress Nine and Black Lady awoke to find themselves in the living room.   
They were bound back to back in kitchen chairs.  
  
Usagi stood facing Black Lady. "What's going--" *THWACK* Usagi's spatula   
found it's mark on Black Lady's forehead.  
  
"Keep quiet!" Scully demanded, glaring at Black Lady. Her gaze moved to   
rest on Mistress Nine. "Both of you." She folded her arms in disgust and   
smirked. "If I'm not mistaken, the two of you have been responsible for   
this evening's events."  
  
============================================  
  
How'd they do it? Were they responsible? If so, was Mulder just following   
their plans? And how did Rei show up after supposedly already "dying?" For   
the answer to these and many more questions, stay tooned (I'm working on it   
Miri!!!) for the epilogue and grand conclusion of URBAN LEGEND!!!  
  
feedback, onegai?  
  
=====  
"I've always led a warm, happy life...  
It's no wonder that I just didn't know...  
That anyone in the world could have such a family...  
So cold and sad...  
A lone wolf isn't any fun!  
A lone wolf isn't any fun!  
A lone wolf isn't funny at all!  
It just sits there and howls at the moon!  
A lone raccoon or a lone pig would be much more fun than that!"  
-- the ever-rapping Sana-chan  
  
official SMRFF Shoulder to Lean On  
newly-appointed EMSIT... *GRIN*  
AIM: The Lone Pig  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Get Your Private, Free E-mail from MSN Hotmail at http://www.hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Replies Author Date   
12507 Re: [Mamo-day fic]Urban Legend 5/? Jennifer N. Thu   
8/3/2000   
  
Message 12477 of 19260 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ]   
Message Index Msg #   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
  
  
Copyright © 2001 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved.   
Privacy Policy - Terms of Service - Guidelines - Help  
  
  
  



	7. Epilogue

Mehg's AN: Ne minna... I always seem to post late! Well this is it... Urban   
Legend is complete! *wipes tear* I'll miss it... Oh well! On to the next   
ne Minna-chan?  
  
TLP's AN: Well minna, it's been a rocky road up to this point, but I do   
believe we've had enough rope to get us through it all. I've had a long,   
hard day so I'll leave it at that but, hey, you'll hear more from me in the   
next bit, ne? Take care all!  
  
Flames: dump_your_flames_here@hotmail.com  
  
Feedback: hime_serenity_chan@hotmail.com  
thelonepig@hotmail.com  
  
  
Urban Legend: Epilogue... "El Fin"  
  
"Keep quiet!" Scully demanded, glaring at Black Lady. Her gaze moved to   
rest on Mistress Nine. "Both of you." She folded her arms in disgust and   
smirked. "If I'm not mistaken, the two of you have been responsible for   
this evening's events."  
  
"We did not!" shouted Mistress Nine.  
  
"Did too!" replied Scully.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
Finally, Scully relented. "Oh, I don't have time to play with children!"  
  
Black Lady and Mistress Nine flew off the handle.  
  
"Nani!? We are grown ups!"  
  
"Oh really?" Scully cocked an eyebrow. "This whole disappearing charade is   
childish."  
  
Mistress Nine looked shocked. Black Lady pouted. They exchanged glances of   
disbelief.  
  
"Now," Scully continued unphased. "Where are they?"  
  
Usagi perked up. Wrapping her hands around Black Lady's throat, she   
throttled her while shouting, "It was all a joke?! Chibi-Usa-chan! I'm   
going to --!" Usagi stopped abrupty as, in a flurry of pink, Black Lady   
transformed back into Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan...?!" exclaimed Usagi in disbelief.  
  
Chibi-Usa sat dejectedly and turned to Mistress Nine. "Hotaru-chan, this   
isn't fun anymore..." she pouted. Mistress Nine nodded as she shrank back   
into Hotaru.  
  
Usagi stared, flabbergasted. "You mean you-- you-- and you-- DAME   
CHIBI-USA! DAME HOTARU! DAME!"  
  
Scully blew off the transformations much as she ignored Mulder's theories   
and constant pick-up lines. She turned to the two young girls again. "Now   
where is everyone?"  
  
They grinned then both exclaimed. "We're not telling! We're not telling!"   
Chibi-Usa stuck her fingers in her ears and started singing the "Pixy Misa!"   
song at the top of her lungs. Hotaru sweatdropped at the antics of her   
cohort. Usagi moved in for the kill and began tickling Chibi-Usa   
unmercifully.  
  
"We give up! We give up!"  
  
Hotaru sweatdropped again and whispered under her breath "Baka..."  
  
Chibi-Usa turned violently and glared at her friend.  
  
Scully glared at the two. "Start from the beginning."  
  
Chibi-Usa looked somber. "Well, the thing is Hotaru-chan and I wanted to   
hear Mamo-chan's story. After Motoki-kun tucked us in, we were wishing that   
we could be bigger so we could stay up and hear it!" Usagi sweatdropped.   
Chibi-Usa continued. "I suddenly felt funny. I looked up and Motoki-kun   
was screaming and ran away. Hotaru-chan was big. I looked in the mirror   
next to me and noticed that I was too!"  
  
Hotaru picked up where Chibi-Usa had left off. "We were going to be very   
quiet and sit on the stairs to listen to the story. Demo, Setsuna-mama saw   
us there!"  
  
Chibi-Usa cut in. "We couldn't let her tell and get us in trouble, so we   
turned off the lights, snuck downstairs, and carried her to our secret   
lair!"  
  
Hotaru once again interrupted. "Well, no one saw us get Setsuna-mama, but   
then we realized that Motoki-kun had seen us get big."  
  
"So then we walked in front of him and blew out the candle just as he lit   
it. Then we grabbed him and dragged him off to our secret lair!"  
  
Chibi-Usa paused to grin before continuing. "We came downstairs after   
hiding Motoki-kun, and the doorbell rang.  
  
Hotaru turned to Scully. "Why did you two show up?"  
  
Scully replied without hesitation. "Agent Mulder and I were called in to   
investigate when several neighbors reported seeing a strange light from your   
attic and hearing screams from inside the house."  
  
That seemed to make sense, and Hotaru continued the story. "We heard   
everyone go into the kitchen, so we snuck downstairs when we saw Yuuichiro   
hadn't left."  
  
"Well, he couldn't be allowed to tell everyone else, so we grabbed him and   
took him to our secret lair too!"  
  
"The strangest thing happened. Rei came screaming into the room and saw us!   
But then she tripped over the couch and hit her head and fell unconcious,   
so Hotaru-chan carried her upstairs."  
  
"Yes, but then Rei-chan said she wanted to help us too and she thought it   
would be a funny joke if we all kidnapped everyone and scared Usagi-chan.   
We tried to explain to Rei-chan that we just wanted to listen to Mamo-chan's   
story, but she wouldn't listen."  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded. "And then Rei-chan was mean and she told us that she was   
'taking over this operation.'" Chibi-Usa led off as her and Hotaru glanced   
at each other. Hotaru nodded and Chibi-Usa continued. "She was SOOO mean,   
so we tied her up and put her in our secret lair."  
  
"But then we wanted to know where everyone was going, so we followed them to   
the kitchen. Chibi-Usa-chan and I were very hungry. But Ammon-kun turned   
around and saw us, so I hit him over the head with my popsicle and took him   
to our secret lair. But then Mako-chan reached back and grabbed my hand,   
and then she felt the popsicle that I was holding and fainted. So I   
followed Chibi-Usa-chan upstairs with Mako-chan. We tied them together in   
our secret lair."  
  
"But then Hotaru noticed that Rei-no-baka was gone. We looked all over for   
her, and then heard Ami-chan screaming downstairs. We ran downstairs, and   
saw Rei walking to the secret lair with Ryo. She said that she had got him   
and that we had to get two more people."  
  
"And then I was hungry, so I retrieved some Watermelon and grapes from the   
refridgerator. I found Motoki-kun's apron on the counter and grabbed it to   
hold my food, but then we heard everyone coming upstairs, so we ran to our   
secret lair. But I accidentaly dropped my snack."  
  
"And then Minako-chan found my snack, and she screamed and threw it in the   
air and it hit Ami-chan in the head, and she fell over. Then Minako-chan   
ran in the closet. Everyone just left Ami-chan laying there, so we dragged   
her to our secret lair."  
  
"Minako-chan was screaming in the closet. Chibi-Usa-chan thought that she   
must be in danger, so we used our secret passage into the closet. She saw   
us and screamed then fainted, so we took her away too. By now, our secret   
lair was becoming full."  
  
"And then we heard the TV come on downstairs, and we wanted to know what was   
going on, so we snuck back downstairs and Haruka saw us. Michiru saw   
Hotaru-chan grab Haruka, so I grabbed Michiru. By the time we had gotten   
both of them to our secret lair, we heard Ms. Scully scream downstairs, so   
we snuck down to see what the problem was. But when we got there, she was   
gone." Chibi-Usa stopped for a minute and glanced over at Scully. "What   
happened?"  
  
"I was actually trying to lure the two of you out. I figured if you heard a   
scream in the basement, I'd have the two of you running to figure out what   
was going on."  
  
Hotaru nodded. "When we got to the basement, Ms. Scully had disappeared.   
And then we heard Usagi-chan screaming and someone coming down the stairs,   
so we hid in the corner. Agent Ecchi tied up Usagi and then beat up   
Mamo-chan when he came down the stairs."  
  
"That really made me mad! No one can hurt My Mamo-chan! So then we came   
out and decided to get Agent Ecchi cause he was so mean. But then we ended   
up here... ne Hotaru-chan?"  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Hai." She rubbed her head and then healed the pain.   
"That's better." Chibi-Usa bent down and Hotaru obligingly healed Chibi-Usa   
too. Usagi looked angry.  
  
"Mamo-Mamo-chan-Mamo-chan is-" She broke down sobbing into her hands.   
Chibi-Usa looked concerned and then bent down.  
  
"Usagi-" she started.  
  
Scully looked to Hotaru and Chibi-Usa, "So now that we know how. Where is   
everyone?"  
  
Chibi-Usa and Hotaru exchanged looks of horror, "We're not telling!" they   
exclaimed in unison crossing their arms.  
  
Usagi brightened up, "Your secret lair ne? Well how about your bedroom!   
Chibi-Usa no baka!"  
  
Chibi-Usa sweatdropped. "IIE NOT THERE! Usagi-no-baka... they aren't   
there!!!"  
  
Scully gave Usagi a look. Then ran up the stairs. "THEY'RE ALL HERE!" "My   
I never knew you could use a curtain that way-"  
  
Scully spent a few minutes untying everyone from the bedsheets, clothing,   
and curtains. They all started talking at once. "SILENCE!" Scully   
demanded. "We have the girls, let's all go downstairs ok?"  
  
They all traisped down the stairs and filed into the kitchen. Everyone   
glared at the two girls and all hell broke lose.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?!?"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU BE THAT RUDE?!?"  
  
"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH KIDS THESE DAYS?"  
  
"I'LL GIVE YOU BRATS TO THE COUNT OF THREE-" Haruka was cut off by a punch   
on the arm from Michiru.  
  
"Hotaru, Chibi-Usa I'm very disappointed with you."  
  
"We just wanted to hear the rest of Mamo-chan's story!"  
  
At the mention of Mamoru's name Usagi went into hysterics. Hotaru jumped   
out of the now very loose ropes and ran down to the basement.   
Concentrating, she used her powers and stopped Mamoru's bleeding and   
partially closed up the wounds.  
  
Mamoru cracked open one of his eyes and stared right into Hotaru's. "You're   
awake. Good." she called up the stairs. "Ne, Usagi-chan, Mamoru will be   
fine!"  
  
A mad scurrying was heard and Usagi flew down the stairs, she glared at   
Mulder and innocently sent her foot flying towards his ribs as she walked   
by. "Mamo-chan? Daijobu?"  
  
Mamoru reached for her hand. "Hai Usako- gomen for worrying you." He   
coughed and gasped a little weakly.  
  
With Haruka and Yuuichiro's help they got Mamoru up the stairs, and   
comfortably situated on the couch. Scully looked at her watch. "It seems   
that it's time for me to go."  
  
"Arigato Agent Scully." Usagi glared at Chibi-Usa. "We'll take care of these   
two..."  
  
Scully nodded and then started for the door. "Have a nice evening   
everyone." The door closed with a thud.  
  
Criminalogist: And thus that brings the end to our tale. The end of the   
tale thus has been brought. With the disappearences solved! And Mamoru   
alive! The story has a happy ending! I just- *pulls out hanky* love *blows   
nose loudly* happy endings! *sobs openly*  
  
A sound filled the room. This time it was the doorbell.  
"NO USAGI-CHAN! DON'T ANSWER THE DOOR!"  
  
Usagi was getting tired of Rei bossing her around, seeing as how Rei got   
into all that mess and it being her house, she opened the door, and   
screamed!  
  
A man holding a chainsaw under his arm with a hockey mask on was holding out   
a measuring cup. He grunted and thrust the measuring cup towards them.  
  
"You've come to borrow a cup of sugar?" asked Usagi.  
  
The hockey-masked man grunted an affirmative reply.  
  
"H-hai just a moment-" Usagi turned away and then heard an evil little   
chuckle.  
  
"Sorry Jason... Chuckie's back!" The demented little doll cackled from   
where he stood on the doorstep.  
  
Usagi stared, she looked at the doll apprehensively, "Did you just?"  
  
A man with a distorted face and long pointed finger-nails crammed onto the   
doorstop. "I'll be your worst nightmare!"  
  
Minako piped up from behind Usagi. "Elm street is back three blocks, then   
you take a right on Park Ave."  
  
Everyone stared at her. She shrugged then backed up. Another figure jumped   
onto the doorstep. "I VANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!"  
  
Usagi screamed! "Iie! That's so gross! How many more of you guys are   
going to knock on my door?"  
  
Looking out, Usagi found her yard filled with a variety of ghouls, ghosts,   
witches, werewolves, vampires, and Commando Susie's anti-EMSIT army.  
  
Usagi called out. "It's okay Susie, the fic is complete, you can go home   
now!" She waved as the army mobilized itself from the yard and marched   
across the street to sit on Laz's doorstep."  
  
Usagi shut the door and went to get Jason his sugar. She came back and they   
were all gone...  
  
She shrugged and then went to join her friends in the living room.   
"Mamo-chan! You never finished your story!"  
  
Everyone groaned and threw whatever was in their reach at Usagi.  
  
  
Criminologist: ... and so crawling on the surface of a planet's face. Some   
insects called the human race.- Whoops! Wrong line! ... and so that's the   
end of the Urban Legend! Or is it? *eyes narrow* Perhaps the   
di-a-bol-i-cal ee-vil has not yet been detalihinna? *smokes pipe* Well   
whatever happens... I hope to see you in the sequel! *Walks out of room*   
*Turns off lights* *whistles as footsteps echo down the hall*  
  
EL FIN  
  
Feedback Onegai Minna-chan???  
  
  
  
  
  
... down in the darkest of places. A hand curls, it mutters one last   
thing... "I wish I could see her henshin again."  



End file.
